


Under The Stars

by Kaiouri



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiouri/pseuds/Kaiouri
Summary: Marcus and Wrench have a conversation under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so while this isn't my first fic, it's my first fic for Watch Dogs 2. This story takes place after Blume's defeat just to eliminate any confusion. I haven't played the game, but I've watched enough Let's Plays of it. I want the game so bad. T_T I have the first one, but you know...just not the same.

 A train rumbles nearby and drowns out the chirping of crickets under the midnight sky. It’s half past 12 and stars dot the sky, compact against a backsplash of navy blue and violet. To Marcus, the trees look like shadows, or perhaps silhouettes as they stand prominently against the backdrop. He sits atop a grassy hill that overlooks a small part of San Francisco’s cityscape. It’s serene, and he’s enjoying the cool breeze on his face and arms. This is what he decided to do after he finished broadcasting his message to enlighten the people of San Fran, brainwashed by Blume and all of its corrupted associates. So, is it over? Is Dedsec truly finished?

Probably not.

A hacker’s job is never complete. No. He and the others will continue to serve as vigilantes for the people of San Francisco. They’ll watch over them and protect their city because that is what they do. That is who they are. Dedsec and its members are the watch dogs that stand for justice and the rights of the people – nothing more, nothing less.

His phone suddenly vibrates and he easily slips it out of his pocket and presses the call button to connect. “Sup?”

“This is Bravo team to Alpha team, Bravo team to Alpha team. Do you copy?” comes a synthesized voice through Marcus’s earbuds. Marcus knits his brows and speaks into the mic on his earbuds with uncertainty.

“Wrench?”

“Yep! Hey, Marcus. How’s it goin’?” Wrench’s cheery tone is uplifting. He smiles.

“Everything’s fine. Why were you speaking in military code?” He lays back onto the grass with one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach, phone still in hand.

“I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” There’s a pause on his end. “I’m really fuckin’ bored right now, to be honest.” Marcus raises a brow in surprise.

“You, bored? Come on. You’re never bored. You’re Wrench!” he chuckles, and he hears his friend chuckling on the other side as well.

“True.” Another pause. “It’s just that without either of us rushing out to do this or do that, or get this done and that done, it’s just so damn quiet here, man.” Marcus looks up at the stars, thinking.

“You want something to do?” he asks quietly. There’s shuffling on Wrench’s end before he speaks up.

“Hell yeah. Anything. _Something._ ” He can hear the slight frustration in the other’s voice, along with the hard emphasis. He nods, but then speaks when he remembers Wrench can’t see the gesture.

“Okay. You want to go steal another robot?” His lips curve into a full grin as he hears what sounds like a gasp on the other end.

“Oh. My. God. Marcus. M! You’re serious? We can? I mean, really?” If the other man’s excitement were an engine, it’d be going at least 70 miles per hour right about now. Marcus bursts into laughter, his eyes crinkling as he listens to Wrench.

“Yes. We can even name it Wrench Jr. II.” There’s silence again. However, this time it goes on so long that Marcus has to check his phone to make sure he hasn’t’ been disconnected. His smile falters. “Yo, Wrench?”

“Yeah…I’m here.”

“I thought we disconnected for a second. You okay, man?” His gaze flits about the sky as if searching the heavens for something.

“Yeah. I was just thinking. Why not call it Marcus Jr. instead?” It was Marcus’s turn to be quiet now. He ponders the thought for a bit, playing with the idea of a robot named after him – one covered in sick graffiti and yells out melodramatic phrases. He never mentioned it before, but he did feel guilty for turning Wrench Jr. into a bomb. He knew how much his friend loved that thing.

“Okay.” He nods, the grin returning as he strokes his beard. “I like that.”

“Fucking A, man! Hey, M. It could be our kid, you know?” Wrench says a little too zealously.

Marcus laughs again, his brows knitted once more. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down my boy. I don’t see a ring on it,” Marcus says while examining his left hand.

“What?” Indignation resonates in Wrench’s tone. “So, we’ll name him after you, but you won’t accept him? What kind of shit is that!?” By this time, Marcus is dying laughing under the stars, but Wrench continues. “Look, M. Don’t be the dad that walks out on his son, alright? You don’t want to be that guy. Trust me.” Marcus spots a shooting star in the sky as he catches his breath.

“Yo, Wrench…I just saw a shooting star.” Just as Marcus says this, more stars shoot across the sky in quick succession, one after another. His lips part in awe and he nearly forgets he’s still on the phone.

“A shooting _what?_ Where are you, Marcus?”

“The hilltop. The one that overlooks the city. You’ve been there with me before.” A bit of nostalgia creeps up on him as he remembers the time he and Wrench first tested the cyberdriver car from atop this very same hill. Of course, they hadn’t been the only ones up there at the time, but still…

“So, let me get this straight, dude. You’re a romantic, you like fuckin’ puppies and shit, but you don’t like kids? Gotcha.”

“Man, fuck you, Wrench!” Marcus says, laughing. Crickets fill the silence this time, and in the distance, he thinks he even hears an owl hooting somewhere.

“M…are you coming back anytime soon?” Wrench asks quietly. Marcus blinks a couple times. He knows why he’s asking. Wrench likes his company, even more so than everyone else’s. With the exception of Ray, he’s known Wrench the shortest, but, in spite of that, they still became fast friends. _Friends_ …Were they still _just_ friends? Sure, they joked around from time to time about getting together and being romantic, but is there anything beyond that? He likes Wrench. He knows that much, but…did Wrench feel the same way?

“Marcus?” Wrench inquired again, this time with uncertainty.

“Um, nah. Perhaps later.” There’s shuffling on the other end, followed by a curse. “Uh, Wrench?” He raises a brow. There’s a sigh before Wrench speaks again, but this time his voice isn’t synthesized.

“Why not?” Marcus sits up suddenly and crosses his legs under him. He’s taken aback by the unaltered voice, which he only got the chance to hear once, and that was when Wrench got arrested and interrogated. He can hear the disappointment in his tone and his heart breaks a little.

“I mean, It’s not because I don’t want your company, Wrench. I just like the atmosphere up here.” It’s not a lie. He came here to relax and reflect on pretty much everything. His brow knits as he absentmindedly plays with a blade of grass, hoping he hasn’t offended the other man.

“Do you want to be alone?” Did he want to be alone…He stares at the grass and feels heat flaring up his cheeks, around his ears. His heart even speeds up a little. _Shit!_ It’s just a simple question. And yet, there’s so many questions within that one question. _Do you want to be with me? Can I be with you? Would you mind?_ Then again, maybe he’s just overthinking this. He shakes his head. _Don’t get your hopes up, Marcus._ But at the same time…

“No,” he answers truthfully. Silence ensues once more, and Marcus takes the time to examine the cityscape – the bright lights, the soft, glowing yellows, the glaring reds, the cool blue hues, and the distant roaring of engines on the highway below. Whereas it was beautiful before, it now seems melancholic, but he can’t quite place why. Nostalgia sneaks up on him again.

“Good,” Wrench says, his voice modified once again. As if on cue, a black car rolls up on the hill, rocks cracking and popping under tires. Marcus spins around, eyes wide as he imagines a gang of thugs brandishing AK-47s and taking aim, the result of someone calling a hit on him for revenge or maybe even for kicks. He squints and holds up an arm to block the intrusive beaming of headlights as the car comes to a stop about 10 feet away from him. The engine shuts off and the lights with it.

“Wrench,” he whispers into the mic, but receives no answer. He reaches behind him and grasps the handle of the pistol tucked safely in the back of his jeans. His breathing grows heavier, heart thundering in his chest as he watches in anticipation. Who is it? Tezcas? Prime_Eight? Sons of Ragnarok?

Then, the car door opens, keys jangling, and out steps Wrench in all of his studded glory. And just like that, all of the tension ebbs. He relaxes and releases the grip on his gun handle, along with a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. Wrench walks up to him, phone in hand, and once he’s close enough, Marcus can hear him chuckling.

“You were _so_ gonna shoot me just then, weren’t you?” Wrench said, shaking his head.

“Almost,” Marcus said with a hard edge to his voice, glaring at him. He takes out his earbuds and wraps them around his neck. “Your dumbass just rolled up unannounced in mid-conversation. I didn’t know what the fuck to expect.” Wrench continues chuckling and points to the spot next to him. He nods and the other man sits next to him.

“Had I known you were going to go all John McClane “Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker” on me and shit, I would’ve thought better of it,” Wrench says and looks at him with a caret and tilde illuminating his mask. Marcus smiles and shakes his head.

“Try Robert McCall,” he retorts.

“Oooh, going black ops on me, M?” Wrench says teasingly. For the first time he focuses on the scenery, the cityscape, looks around at the grass and trees, and up at the starry night sky. The whoosh of the steady breeze, the quiet chirping, the fuckin’ owls – he still hates animals, but…“Damn,” he nearly whispers. Marcus looks at him. “I missed this.”

“So then, you remember?” Marcus inquires. Wrench nods slowly.

“How could I forget? Man, that car was a lemon at first, but by the time we were done with it, it was a masterpiece, baby.” He waves a hand at Marcus. “Of course, you got to have all the fun.” Marcus smiles and stares at the grass. Wrench looks at him and slings an arm around his shoulders. “We had fun, right?” The other man nods. _Yeah. Lots._

“What made you decide to come here? I mean,” Marcus inquires and checks the time on his phone, “it’s almost one o’clock in the morning.”

“I know, but you said you didn’t want to be alone and,” Wrench looks at him with those happy carets flaring on his mask, “I didn’t want to either.” Before Marcus can say or do anything else, Wrench pulls him in closer for a hug, wrapping his other arm around him. “Please tell me you’re not a homophobe,” he speaks barely above a whisper. Marcus wraps his arms around him wordlessly.

“Nah,” he replies and buries his nose in Wrench’s neck, all the while hoping he isn’t crossing a boundary. Wrench responds by hugging him tighter and Marcus smiles for the umpteenth time that night. _Maybe he does feel the same way after all._ When they finally pull away from each other, both of them flushing red, Marcus clears his throat and looks at him out of the periphery of his vision. “So…”

Question marks flash on Wrench’s mask.

“Bravo team to Alpha team, huh?”

“What?” The question marks shift to equal signs. “M, I thought you would like Alpha team. It’s team A, dude.” Marcus shakes his head.

“Nah ah. Not if you trying to kiss my ass.” Wrench throws his hands in the air and looks away. “We both know that Bravo team gets all the best vantage points. It wins every time,” he says with a smirk.

“That’s _so_ not true.” Wrench turns to face him fully. “I can prove it. When we get back we’re playing Call of Duty, you and me.”

“And when you don’t,” Marcus leans back on the grass, both of his arms behind his head, “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“…Goddamn it, Marcus.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught any of the references mentioned in this fic then congrats! Then again, I wasn't trying to be subtle about it. I wrote this fic to test the waters, and originally I wasn't going to upload this. However, I wanted to upload at least one. I may or may not upload more in the future. It depends. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I had lots of fun writing it.


End file.
